It's Not So Bad
by VaraReadsTooMuch
Summary: NOW ON HIATUS FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE What if, like Kanako and Tohru, Tamaki was betrothed from an early age? Estelle Barriere, Tamaki's long-standing fiancée, drops in on the Host Club for a visit. But, as always with Tamaki's past, things are never quite as they appear. Completely AU, I own nothing except Estelle, credit to gen8 at deviantART for cover chibi.
1. Chapter 1

The doors of Music Room 3 opened, and a girl stepped inside. She was tall and curvaceous, with brown hair, pale skin and green eyes, and wore frameless glasses.

"Welcome," cried the smiling hosts in unison. Tamaki stood up. "Yes," he continued, "Welcome. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host club, my dear. How may we entertain you today?" It was a pretty generic greeting, but not at all lacklustre.

"Oh, _René_." The girl grinned, and the hosts sat up in surprise at hearing Tamaki's French name. "You haven't forgotten your fiancée already, have you? Back home, _mon cher_, that is very bad practise."

Tamaki's eyes widened in delight. "Estelle!"

"_Oui, mon cher, c'est moi_. Your Estelle." Haruhi was confused, but everyone else was smiling in recognition of the girl – Estelle, as she seemed to be called.

"But… But… You cut your hair! And you've gotten glasses! How could you possibly expect me to recognise you, _ma-fille-qui-est-plus-parfait-qu'une-rose_?"

Estelle pretended to take offense. "You don't like it?"

Tamaki laughed. "_Si, je l'adore!_ You're beautiful – a beautiful meganekko!" He ran towards her ecstatically, and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. "Une belle meganekko," he repeated quietly, cupping her face. For a second, it looked like he was going to kiss her on the lips, but he shifted and kissed her on the forehead instead. The two of them gabbled in a mixture of Japanese and French.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. "Alright, Senpai, fill me in here – I'm lost."

Kyoya took out one of his many folders. "Estelle Carine Annette Barriere is the second daughter of tycoon Pierre Barriere and his wife. Yuzuru Suoh and Barriere were very close friends, and business partners, in France at one point, and so their children, also close friends, were betrothed at the age of six. Estelle spends most of her time in France, but visits Japan periodically. In these visits, she always stops in on her fiancé, whom she usually refers to by his French name, René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine. Besides yourself, all of the hosts are quite well-acquainted with her," he finished, pushing his glasses up his nose with a self-satisfied smile.

"Ah," nodded Haruhi, looking at the couple. "But her fiancé is so far from home? That must be hard."

"Guys!" cried Tamaki, "Don't you think a meganekko is just what this anime needs? Haruhi stopped wearing glasses in the first episode, and Kyoya in drag doesn't really count, so wouldn't Estelle be perfect?"

"René, shut up. They've heard enough about my glasses."

"_Desolee, ma cherie_," he said quietly, holding her close. One extreme to another, as always with Tamaki. "How long are you staying here for?"

"Three days," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. There was something odd about the way they regarded each other – not quite like the fiancés that they were, but certainly closer than just friends.

"So short a visit? That's a travesty!" exclaimed Tamaki desolately. "Separated for so long that I could not recognise you, reunited briefly, then torn apart again by cruel fate? It's an outrage! C'est affreux!"

"Well, it's more my father's business than fate, René, but -"

"Oh, there's nothing for it! We shall have to make these the best three days of your life, so sublime that the memory our time together will tide us through, until we meet again, mon ange. How good that our school is off-timetable for this week!" Estelle gently pulled herself up so that her lips were centimetres away from Tamaki's left ear.

"Well…" she started, trailing off suggestively. Then she snapped, "You could start that plan off by not interrupting me!"

Tamaki released her instantly and cowered back. "_Je m'excuse_, my darling. Please, forgive me." His large eyes watered, and she nodded acquiescently.

"Better. Good dog." The complete lack of malice in her voice made it clear that she was only teasing him, albeit rather mercilessly. "_Alors_," she said, turning to face the hosts with a beam, "I want to hug all my friends whom I have so dearly missed! Hitachiin twins, _venez ici_!"

The twins lolloped up to her, and pulled her into and embrace. Once they released her, she sharply (and correctly) identified each of them. "Hikaru-kun," she scolded, "you make this so easy. You really should stop trying to touch my boobs every time we hug, it gives the game away." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Hikaru held up both his hands guiltily, but said nothing, only grinning wickedly as Tamaki fumed .

Estelle happily hugged each of the hosts in turn. "Ah," she sighed finally, "I really have missed you all!"

Tamaki stole up behind her, very quietly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "_Mais vous m'avez manqué leplus, non?_"

"_Bien sûr, mon ange_." She twisted round, and again, it looked like she was going to kiss him on the lips. But again, she moved a little further and kissed his cheek instead.

At lunch hour, the club started filling with guests. Tamaki suggested that he not entertain guests today, but no-one, least of all Estelle, would hear of it. She sat to the side, picking a book out of her bag and reading for the hour. To anyone who asked, she was merely Tamaki's childhood friend from France.

After lunch, she helped the hosts clear away the decorations around the classroom. Then she sank into the sofa, next to Haruhi's chair.

"So, you're Haruhi?"

"That's right." Haruhi rather liked Estelle. She couldn't quite figure her out, but then again, it was possible that there was nothing _to_ figure out.

"René tells me a lot about you in his emails. His precious little daughter," she said with a laugh.

"He even told you that I'm a girl?" Haruhi didn't mind people knowing her secret, but it was surprising to her that Tamaki would tell someone outside of the club. But, of course, she hadn't accounted for him having a fiancée. Estelle smiled fondly at Tamaki, who was talking animatedly to Kyoya.

"He tells me everything, and what he doesn't tell me, I work out."

"Well, I suppose that's only natural, since you're engaged."

"I suppose so," Estelle agreed, still looking at Tamaki. She lowered her voice. "For a while, I was also the only way he heard anything about his mother. I kept him updated about her condition, passing on messages and such." Haruhi cocked her head.

"That's so kind of you." She knew about all the upsets of the Suoh family – it was admirable of Estelle to voluntarily become involved.

"Not at all, it was the least I could do. René loved her so much, but he was so obedient towards his grandmother that he wouldn't press for contact. And then, of course, she went into hiding." Estelle fell silent. Haruhi could see that Tamaki's pain caused her discomfort as well. It wouldn't do to linger on the subject, so Haruhi tried to change it.

"Forgive me, Estelle-san, but… I'm slightly curious as to your and Tamaki-senpai's – René's – engagement. He's not mentioned it for as long as I've been in the Host Club." Estelle chuckled.

"That does sound like him. Honestly, we email each other and talk on the phone all the time, but I swear that boy forgets all about me until I'm standing right in front of him." Her eyes were still focused on Tamaki's back. "Our fathers promised us to each other when we were very young. As such, there's never been any doubt that we would one day marry."

"I see." Haruhi sensed that there was something Estelle wanted to add, but she'd stopped talking. Trying not to pry, she asked, "But…?" Estelle smiled awkwardly.

"You're smart; there is a 'but.'" She paused, carefully choosing her words. "René and I love one another very much, and it's true, there are romantic aspects to our relationship. I would die for him without question, knowing he would do the same." Finally, she faced Haruhi, her eyes serious. "But, much as we love each other, we've never once been _in love_ with each other. We're not _just friends,_ but… you couldn't accurately call us lovers, either."

"I understand." That seemed to explain why they were reluctant to kiss each other on the lips. "And you're still going to marry each other, to please your parents?"

"That is correct. My parents adored him while he was in France, and his parents seemed fond of me. Ah, don't look at me that way," she laughed, noting Haruhi's pitying gaze. "It's not so bad. As I said, I love him very much. It wouldn't be bad to be married to him. The only problem comes when one of us falls in love with someone else."

"And… have you?" Whoops, that was rather intrusive.

"Well, my father has forbidden me from having boyfriends, but yes. There's a boy at home who has rather strong feelings for me. I've felt the same way for a rather long time, but… it can never come to anything. I always knew that." She stared at the ground, pursing her lips. Her body stiffened, and it looked like she was struggling to hold back tears. Damn it. Haruhi had only been trying to take Estelle's mind off one hardship, and had in doing so led her to another.

"That's… so sad." Haruhi knew how annoying it was, to receive pity you didn't want, but she couldn't help it. Takeshi and Estelle's relationship was so complex – she'd had no idea it existed until a few hours ago, and she was already bewildered.

"Oh, it's alright." Estelle looked up, shaking herself, and smiled. "It's just unfortunate that René has it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's too dense to notice it, but I'm quite sure that he's enamoured with a certain girl, here in Japan." Estelle looked pointedly at Haruhi. Just then, with his uncanny timing, Tamaki materialised next to his fiancée on the sofa.

"So, what are the two most beautiful ladies in the universe talking about today?" he asked, wrapping his right arm languidly around Estelle.

"I was just explaining our situation to Haruhi." Tamaki frowned, and tightened his hold on her.

"I see," he said. "I hope you didn't upset yourself."

"No, not at all." She leaned quietly into his chest. Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

"It's a shame, Haruhi, for both of us. But it's not so bad. We're both marrying people we love, and most people these days cannot say even that."

"Estelle said almost the same thing," replied Haruhi. She looked at the way Tamaki held Estelle, stroking her hair gently. As the Host Club King, he knew exactly how to make a girl feel like she was the most precious princess in the world. But this relationship was so evidently uncontrived. It was moving, to see Tamaki like this. Estelle had made it clear that she was usually the one to pacify Tamaki, but here, he was content to comfort her.

"_Je t'aime, Estelle_," he whispered to her softly.

"I love you too, René."

Haruhi stood up and walked towards the door. All day, they hadn't had any time alone together. For all the two of them had been through, it looked like they deserved it.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, this is completely AU. Estelle just kind of popped into my head – I really love all the tragedy of Tamaki's past and wanted to add something extra, plus, I completely adore meganekko characters. Thus, Estelle was born! **

**There's a fair bit of French in here, so if you'd like me to translate, feel free to PM me, or add it in a review :) I'm aware that using the word "si" to mean "yes" (rather than "oui") seems a little odd, but in that context, it's correct – it's a strong positive reply to a negation. **

**Until next time,**

**Vara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Salut les mecs! Okay, so this was originally going to be a one-shot, but… stuff happened. This is now multi-chapter story!**

**This chapter is set twelve years before the "present"; Tamaki and Estelle are five. As you know, this is all AU, so I have Tamaki living in France with ****_both_**** of his parents for a little while. It's really very short, so I do apologise.  
**

**I just want to shout out to Ducky the Insomniac Panda for reviewing chapter one – thank you! I really want to know what people think of this, so please R+R. And without further ado, enjoy the second chapter. (I do hope it ****_is _****enjoyable…)**

* * *

**Twelve Years Earlier**

A blonde-haired, violet-eyed boy sat at a piano, playing softly. His mother was nearly asleep. It was a nice way to see her – all traces of pain and sickness, usually present in her features, softened away by sleep. A knock on the door startled him, but he continued to play.

"Come in," he chimed. His fingers traced out the melody on the keys; it was a straightforward enough tune, but nonetheless a challenge for most five-year-olds. His forehead was creased in concentration.

A brown-haired, green-eyed girl in a white frock stepped inside the room. She waited respectfully until Tamaki had finished playing, silently leaning against the stone wall.

Tamaki tucked in the piano stool, and looked at the girl. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Estelle." She hesitated, before clarifying, "Estelle Carine Annette Barriere."

"That's a very pretty name." He walked over to her, and extended his right hand to her, just like papa had taught him.

"Thank you."

"Mine is René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine. But I'm also called Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki grinned in anticipation, as he knew that his having two names usually confused people. But Estelle nodded, as if she had already known that.

"Monsieur Suoh told me to find you."

"My papa?" Tamaki frowned a little at that.

"Yes. He's in a meeting with _my_ papa, and I think I was getting in the way. So he told me to find you." Tamaki thought that was rather rude of his father, but didn't say so. Estelle glanced at Anne-Sophie. "Is this your mama?"

"Yes." She was fast asleep now, a peaceful smile on her lips. Tamaki was glad. Maybe she'd feel a little better after she'd woken up.

"She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is. But she's not very well at the moment."

"That's a shame. I hope she gets well soon."

"Me too." He gazed down at the floor, and pouted a little. Estelle bit her lip nervously.

"René?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I wonder… could you play something for me?" She looked towards the piano. "I didn't hear a lot of it, but that was such a pretty song." Her eyes went faraway, a dreamy quality clouding them.

He blinked in surprise. "It was a very simple one."

Estelle shrugged, coming back to the present. "My mama says that simple pleasures can be the greatest. I think I understand what she means now. And, besides," she added, colouring slightly, "I can't play anything at all, so everything sounds beautiful to me."

"_Really?_" he asked emphatically. Tamaki couldn't imagine not having the piano in his life. Estelle nodded, turning an even deeper red. Uh-oh. Perhaps he had not been very polite.

"I make up stories though," she said meekly.

"Wow, you must be very clever. I wish I could do that," he said, in genuine awe. To him, that was much more interesting than being able to play the piano.

"Oh, it's nothing special." She shifted her weight. "Please, will you play? I'd love to hear some more."

"Of course I'll play for you," he said, wandering over to the piano. He pulled out the stool again. "But only if…"

"…if?" asked Estelle nervously.

"Only if you'll tell me a story," finished Tamaki. His eyes flashed mischievously as Estelle's mouth popped open.

"I'd love to!" she breathed.

"I'll have to play a quiet song, because mama's asleep," Tamaki mused. Then he looked at Estelle. "Come and sit on the stool with me," he invited She hurried over, pulling herself up so that she sat to his right. And Tamaki began to play.

He chose especially easy tunes, some of the first that he had learned. Over and over he played them on the black and white keys. Then, tentatively, he began to teach Estelle. After half an hour, she could play a short song just from memory, much to her delight. Tamaki discovered that he rather liked to teach.

"Now," he said, "it's your turn. Tell me a story, Estelle."

Estelle nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment, fitting the words together in her mind. Then she spoke.

The story she wove was of knights and dragons and princely acts, and it held Tamaki enthralled. She talked for at least as long as Tamaki had played the piano, and probably longer. When she brought the tale to a close, her new friend was astounded.

"Did you make all of that up?" he asked, mesmerised.

"It all kind of popped into my head while I was talking," Estelle said modestly.

"But it was amazing!" Tamaki was convinced that he'd never heard such a fantastic story in his entire life.

"It really was," came another voice. Tamaki's face lit up.

"Mama, you're awake!" he cried, running towards the bed.

"I certainly am, my darling." Anne-Sophie Grandtaine sat up in bed, and hugged her son. She looked tired, but extremely serene. "And who is this beautiful young lady, René?"

"I am Estelle Barriere," said Estelle, alighting from the stool. "It's very nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Grandtaine."

"And you, my dear."

Excited, Tamaki interjected, "She's my new friend! We're going to be best friends forever, now!"

Anne-Sophie looked at the two beaming children. "You know, René," she said thoughtfully, "I don't doubt that you're right."


End file.
